Entre lo perfecto y lo imperfecto
by Iseki Higuatari
Summary: Tras un error, Momo termina por rechazar los sentimientos de An el Día de San Valentín, ¿qué hará él para remediar su error? Este fic participa en el evento Husbando perfecto del foro Oujisama no Sekai :D


**Hola gente, el día de hoy vengo con este nuevo fic n_n**

 **Este fic participa en el evento Husbando perfecto del foro** **Oujisama no Sekai.**

 **Los personajes de Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten**

Para Momoshiro Takeshi el Día de Blanco no era una gran celebración, por lo general la pasaba en su casa en un sillón viendo la televisión como todo hombre soltero haría. Sin embargo, ese año sería diferente. An, le había preparado finalmente los chocolates para San Valentín que él siempre había esperado de su parte, pero que no se había animado a entregarle junto a una declaración hasta este año. Aunque, al verse rodeado de personas, especialmente amigos suyos, terminó por rechazarla cruelmente sin pensarlo.

Se sentía el más idiota entre los idiotas, ¿cómo había podido rechazarla de aquella manera? Había esperado tanto ese día, el día en que pudiera estar junto a ella sin tener que esconder sus sentimientos, pero cuando al fin llegó, tuvo que abrir su gran bocota para arruinarlo todo.

La frustración, la culpa y la decepción que caían sobre él mismo eran notables desde aquel día. Desde entonces, no había vuelto a ver a An más que unos cuantos minutos, ya que ella parecía estar aún bastante dolida. Tan sólo lo saludaba y después de eso solo un incómodo silencio se apoderaba de la situación, recordándole con más fuerza lo estúpido que había sido con ella.

Además, sentía que sus acciones estaban uniendo aún más a An y a Kamio, quien no perdía la oportunidad de acercarse a ella aunque fuese para pedirle la hora. Odiaba la cercanía que miraba entre ellos, lo hacía sentir impotente pero, ¿cómo remediar todo lo que había hecho? ¿cómo volver a ganar puntos a su favor? Estaba seguro de que debía pedir perdón antes que todo y que cuanto más pronto lo hiciera, sería menos complicado ¿Por qué no se había disculpado anteriormente? Ni él mismo lo sabía. En asuntos de mujeres, Momoshiro Takeshi se declaraba completamente ignorante.

Sus impulsos lo hicieron tomar su teléfono más de una vez y marcar su número por inercia; no obstante, cada vez que escuchaba su voz colgaba sin saber que decirle.

— _¿Se puede saber porque llamas de manera tan insistente y después me cuelgas el teléfono?_ _—_ exclamó la joven cuando su celular sonó por décima vez y se había enmudecido nuevamente _—. ¡Si no tienes nada que decirme deja de llamarme!_

— _An..._ —murmuró el hombre con un deje de inseguridad _—. Si no estás ocupada en este momento, ¿crees que podamos reunirnos en las canchas de tennis callejero en media hora? Creo que es necesario que hablemos en serio de una vez por todas y terminemos con esta situación tan incómoda que aparece cada vez que nos vemos en algún lugar…_

Escuchó un largo suspiro de indecisión del otro lado del teléfono, y entonces aquellos sentimientos que anteriormente estaban presentes en su interior, se incrementaron al doble. Sabía que era su culpa que An dudara, que ella no quisiera ni hablarle ni volverlo a ver, pero para él era necesario poder hablar con ella, disculparse…

— _No creo que sea buena idea en este momento_ _—_ respondió sin muchos ánimos la joven al otro lado del teléfono.

— _¡Oh, vamos!_ —reclamó el joven _—. Estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien, ¿podrías cooperar un poco con la causa?_

Suspiró cansada, no tenía humor para lidiar con él en esos momentos y menos a como estaba su situación últimamente. Tenía ganas de tirarle el teléfono, gritarle, pedirle que desapareciera del mundo, pero sabía que no serviría de nada, después de todo, ella lo amaba aunque en ciertas ocasiones la hiciera enojar.

— _Por favor_ _—_ insistió él antes de que An pudiera tan si quiera responder _—. Después de todo somos amigos._

Una gran vena apareció en la frente de la castaña. No comprendía como a veces él podía llegar a ser tan tonto y tan insensible. No entendía porque le costaba tanto trabajo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por él.

¿Por qué ese hombre se empeñaba en recordarle que la había dejado en la friendzone delante de todos sus amigos? Se sentía masoquista, después de todo él le hacía saber que no la amaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad de hacerlo y ella seguía amándolo tanto como siempre.

Se maldecía mil y una veces por ser tan débil, tan tonta e inocente de pensar que algún día tal vez él pudiese cambiar de parecer, aunque en el fondo de su ser, ella sabía que sólo existían dos cosas realmente importantes para aquel joven de ojos color violeta: el tennis y la comida.

— _¿Me tienes que sacar en cara tu rechazo cada vez que hablamos?_ —preguntó molesta—. _¡Insensible! ¡Bruto!_ —gritó con voz quebradiza—. _Me cansé de ti y tus tonterías, por favor deja de llamarme._

— _An yo…_ —la joven no lo dejó continuar, ya que había colgado el teléfono sin detenerse a escuchar ni una palabra más.

Golpeó la pared de su cuarto con fuerza, haciéndola retumbar tras el impacto. Se sentía realmente frustrado y culpable, si tan sólo hubiera pensado mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas, en ese momento tal vez ella no estaría molesta y tal vez, hasta tendría una novia.

Ahora tendría que pensar en algo para verla el Día de Blanco y en un buen regalo para darle a modo de compensación por lo que había hecho.

Había sido un patán, un tonto, y todo eso ¿por qué? Para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, para no ser honesto consigo mismo y para que sus compañeros no hicieran comentarios vergonzosos al respecto.

Pensó en las posibles cosas que a la joven podrían gustarle, pero An no era como todas las demás chicas. Si algo había aprendido de ella, era que sus gustos solían ser un tanto diferentes a los del resto de chicas. Sabía que la típica taza no funcionaría, y que los osos de peluche tampoco le agradaban mucho; también sabía, que si le regalaba un collar probablemente ella no lo usaría.

Caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación con ambas manos sobre su cabeza, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil darle un regalo a una chica? ¿Qué podría darle entonces?

Reflexionó profundamente, la conocía bien, y entre las cosas que sabía debía estar la respuesta para su dilema. No debería ser tan complicado.

A ella le gustaba utilizar prensas para el cabello, pero eso sería un regalo demasiado simple y ella podría llegar a malinterpretarlo, pensando que tan solo se los daba por amistad. A ella le gustaba jugar tennis y de hecho, pertenecía al equipo femenino de Fudomine, pero no podía comprarle una raqueta nueva, mucho menos el calzado deportivo costoso que utilizaba, así que tendría que buscar una mejor opción.

Decidió salir de su casa aún desanimado, tan solo tenía unos cuantos días para encontrar un regalo para ella que no sólo expresara lo arrepentido que estaba por ser tan tonto, sino también todos aquellos sentimientos tan cálidos que hacían ya unos cuantos años ella había logrado despertar en él. Lo que Momoshiro Takeshi nunca había creído posible por fin había pasado, una chica había logrado entrar en su corazón sin que él mismo se diese cuenta cuando; sus sentimientos por Ann fueron creciendo tan rápidamente que ni él mismo pudo notar el cambio, pero cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde, se había enamorado.

Observó diversos objetos de las tiendas, pero todos eran demasiado cursis como para ella, vio varias tazas, peluches, muñecos, todos con corazones gigantes. No obstante, eso no era lo que él quería regalarle, quería darle algo que en verdad a ella le gustara, algo con lo que lo llevara siempre presente.

Las calles del centro estaban abarrotadas de chicos comprando regalos y el bullicio le molestaba de sobremanera, ya que le impedía pensar claramente en lo que necesitaba.

Como había llegado él ahí, era algo de lo que no estaba seguro, después de todo, terminó caminando hacia donde sus pies lo guiaran, pero al verse en aquella tienda logró ver las cosas más claramente. Si había algo que le gustaba a An, eso era el tennis y no precisamente tenía que regalarle algo fuera de su presupuesto económico, existían algunas cosas que no eran tan caras.

Posó sus ojos sobre algunos estuches para guardar raquetas y algunos otros objetos para el mantenimiento de las mismas, pero justo cuando escogió algo y estaba a punto de pagarlo, las vio en el mostrador. ¡Eran el regalo perfecto para An! Un par de muñequeras color azul oscuro, con una estrella color rojo; combinaban a la perfección con el uniforme de tennis del Fudomine.

Se salían un tanto de su presupuesto, pero ya se las arreglaría después. An, valía todo su esfuerzo.

Él mismo haría el envoltorio con origami. Estaba seguro que a ella le encantaría su regalo.

Salió del lugar con una gran sonrisa, se sentía satisfecho por más que hubiese tenido que gastar un poco más de lo pensado en su regalo, pues finalmente, había conseguido algo digno de ella.

 **(…)**

Los días seguían pasando, y los nervios cada vez se hacían más notorios en él, fallaba los tiros durante los entrenamientos de tennis, no comía tanto como antes y últimamente le costaba dormir.

Lo había pensado durante los días restantes, en el Día de Blanco no sólo se disculparía, sino que también le diría lo que sentía por ella. Tan sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde y que An no lo rechazara, ya que aunque en otras ocasiones había intentado hablar con ella, An se había negado a contestarle.

Suspiró tratando de darse confianza, ya tan sólo quedaba un día para el 14 de marzo. Ya tenía el regalo pero, ¿qué le diría cuando la viera?, ¿cómo decirle que a él también le gustaba y no sólo como amiga, después de todo lo que había dicho?

Caminó en círculos por su cuarto, no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar. Momoshiro no era de los chicos que pensaran antes de hablar después de todo, se encontraba completamente bloqueado.

Momoshiro no era de los chicos que acostumbraban pensar antes de hablar, así que se encontraba completamente bloqueado después de todo.

Finalmente, terminó cayendo sobre su cama agotado por tanto pensar, aunque sin encontrar la respuesta que esperaba de su almohada o una mísera señal de que las cosas saldrían bien.

 **(…)**

No quería buscar a An en su casa por temor a que se negara a verlo o incluso a que Kippei se negara a permitir que la viera, así que pensó que lo mejor sería buscarla a la salida del entrenamiento de tennis femenino, de manera que ella no pudiese escapar.

Respiró profundamente, con el nerviosismo creciendo a cada paso que daba. Ni siquiera sabía que decirle aún, pero ya estaba en camino y ya no podía detenerse.

La vio junto a sus amigas del club de tennis, descansando una vez finalizó el entrenamiento. Las compañeras de la muchacha lo señalaban con interés al no saber qué era lo que hacía un muchacho de otra academia ahí, al mismo tiempo que se miraban las unas a las otras en busca de aquella persona que el chico parecía estar esperando.

An avanzó apresuradamente hacia él con cara de enfado, no podía creer que después de todo lo que había pasado tuviera el descaro de aparecerse frente a ella.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —interrogó la muchacha con brusquedad —Creí haber sido muy clara cuando dije que no quería verte.

—Perdóname, admito que fui un tonto y que me pasé con lo que hice, pero necesito que me escuches —la vio morderse el labio con la indecisión clavada en su rostro—. Por favor, An. Dame aunque sea un minuto.

—Chicas vayanse sin mí, las veré mañana —les dijo a sus compañeras para luego volver a ver al muchacho—. Habla rápido, si no llego temprano a casa mi hermana se preocupará.

—Quería disculparme por haber sido tan tonto, en verdad no pensé en lo que decía —repitió una vez más intentando actuar con naturalidad. Sin embargo, el nerviosismo lo hacía parecer sumamente extraño—. Lamento mucho el no haber correspondido tus sentimientos como era debido, me sentí presionado, pero tampoco quería lastimarte.

—Está bien —contestó un tanto decepcionada—. No tienes porqué corresponder a mis sentimientos si claramente no sientes lo mismo…

Sus palabras se detuvieron al sentir como su cuerpo era envuelto por unos fuertes brazos que se negaban a dejarla ir.

—No he terminado de hablar —prosiguió el chico sin dejar que ella lo mirara, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Si ella llegaba a verlo, lo más probable sería que no podría continuar con lo que tenía que decirle o que probablemente se pondría nervioso, que volvería a meter la pata—. Lamento haberte rechazado en aquel entonces, en verdad no fue mi intensión. Ni siquiera quería hacerlo, pero me sentí raro con todo el mundo ahí viéndonos…

—No entiendo cuál era el problema —murmuró la joven apartándose de él—. Si quieres a alguien y quieres estar en una relación con esa persona, no hay porqué esconderlo…

—¡Fui un tonto! lo admito y aceptaré si decides rechazarme también, después de todo, me lo merezco. Pero quería darte esto —dijo apartándose de ella y extendiéndole dos figuras de origami medio mal formadas, provocando que la muchacha lo mirara con el ceño fruncido—. El regalo se salía un poco de mi presupuesto, así que tuve que improvisar el envoltorio. Pero creo que valió la pena.

La chica lo miró perpleja, no se esperaba que él fuera a darle algo para el Día de Blanco, dado el significado real de aquel día. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, esforzándose por mejorar las cosas, dándole un regalo en ese día tan especial. No podía creerlo, de hecho, se imaginaba que ni siquiera lo volvería a ver por un tiempo, porque desaparecería de vergüenza.

La inseguridad no le ayudaba, quería creer en sus palabras pero después de lo que había pasado, no sabía que debía pensar. ¿Por qué estaba cambiando de opinión después de todo? ¿acaso estaba bromeando? Si era así, lo mataría.

—Debes saber que si quieres una relación, espero que seas serio al respecto. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —una mirada amenazadora apareció en su rostro, después de todo lo que había pasado, todavía le costaba confiar del todo en él— ¿Estás dispuesto a dar todo de ti sin escapar esta vez?

El chico tan sólo asintió con seriedad, sentía realmente que esta vez era necesario hacerlo bien, costara lo que costara.

—Puedes confiar en mí —se señaló a sí mismo con orgullo—. No volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces —sonrió mientras le desacomodaba el cabello a la chica con una mano—. No volveré a perderte una vez más.

Con cuidado, tomó ambas figuras de origami y las abrió, dejando ver ambas muñequeras.

—Muchas gracias... por todo, Momoshiro-kun —susurró la joven con unas cuantas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos por la emoción.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del chico, mientras con el dorso de su mano acariciaba la mejilla de la castaña borrando sus lágrimas.

Ann lo miró con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, él definitivamente era una enorme caja de sorpresas para ella. Nunca se hubiese imaginado un detalle semejante por parte del muchacho. Ni en sus sueños más locos se hubiera imaginado que él le daría un regalo ese día.

—Feliz Día de Blanco, An —murmuró el muchacho en su oído, volviéndola a abrazándola.

Ella tan sólo sonrió tiernamente antes las acciones del chico, después de todo, entre lo imperfecto, él era lo más perfecto que había encontrado y aún con sus defectos, sus virtudes eran aún más grandes. Momoshiro Takeshi era una caja de sorpresas, tanto buenas como malas, y aunque algunas veces pudiese ser un poco tonto, ella lo amaba así, con todos aquellos grandes y pequeños detalles que lo hacían único ante sus ojos.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios n_n**

 **Nos leemos pronto n_n**

 **Iseki.**


End file.
